Cellulose is a complex carbohydrate that serves as the basic structural component of plant cell walls. Cellulose accounts for roughly one third of all vegetal matter, making it the most common organic compound on earth. Due to its ubiquitous nature, cellulose and its derivatives are key resources to many industries, such as agricultural, forestry, textile, and paper industries. Recently, there has also been a growing interest in using cellulose to produce value-added compounds such as ethanol or butanol (e.g., for use as biofuels). For industries that rely on plant biomass, for example, the timber and fiber industries, profitability is directly related to the quantity and quality of cellulose harvested from crops. However, there are currently no known methods of genetically controlling the quantity or quality of cellulose synthesized in plant species.